The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA13244’. ‘KLECA13244’ originated from a controlled cross between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2008-0791’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2009-1319’ (unpatented) in May 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany.
In May 2009, seed was collected from the controlled cross between the two Calibrachoa parental lines. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant line was selected in May 2010 which had orange-white flowers with red centers and was subsequently named ‘KLECA13244’. In May 2010, ‘KLECA13244’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA13244’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.